


Kissing the Enemy

by GoddessMoonLady



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-08
Updated: 2005-07-08
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8205008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessMoonLady/pseuds/GoddessMoonLady
Summary: For everyone that wants a good HD SLASH snogging!





	

Kissing the Enemy

By: GoddessMoonLady

Warning: SLASH, Boy/Boy, H/D

Disclaimer: Why bother we all know the truth.....

Summery: Just pieces of writing for all of us that just want a good Snog scene between these two. ^_~

**********

Draco Malfoy grabbed Harry Potter by the front of his robes and threw him against the stone wall. He firmly pressed his body against the stunned Boy Who Lived, His face a mere inch from his own.

Harry could feel Draco's breath on his face. It seemed the only thing that could cross his mind was exactly how close Draco was. How he was pressed between his mortal enemy and the cold hard stone wall. All of the desires and thoughts that he'd been holding back running rampant through his mind.

Draco slowly, painstakingly slowly, closed the gap between them, brushing his lips against Harry's ever so slightly. It was like heaven! He needed more then just a taste, he needed the whole deal. He pressed his lips firmly against Harry's petal pink mouth. His lips felt soft and smooth like the finest silk, and tasted of chocolate. His heart was hammering out of control. He felt like there were fireworks going off in his brain.

A similar reaction was going on in Harry's mind. He was surprised to say the least, but also [i]very[/i] pleased. When Draco deepened it he was more then happy to oblige. His lips were like velvet. They tasted of vanilla and cinnamon. He felt as though the ocean were churning in his stomach. He saw stars flitting behind his eyes. It was the most amazing feeling he'd ever felt and he didn't want it to ever end.

Draco was surprised when Harry didn't fight back but instead responded, deepening the kiss. He parted his lips and ran his tongue over Harry's lower lip. Harry let out a small whimper of need before complying. Draco slipped his tongue between Harry's moist lips into his eager, waiting mouth. His tongue ravished Harry's mouth leaving no space unexplored. There tongues ended up caught in a fierce battle for dominance.

Harry's tongue returned the favor, exploring all sides and corners of Draco's mouth. His tongue moving freely throughout it's little play area.

Draco slid one arm around Harry's waist pulling him off the wall and, if it's possible, closer to his own body. The other snaked its way into his wild, unruly raven-black hair.

Harry willingly allowed Draco to pull him closer, his arms sliding into similar positions. One into Draco's sleek, white-gold locks, and the other about his waist, sliding down to rest his hand on Draco's rear giving it a squeeze. Draco let out a whimper not unlike Harry's and pressed harder. More desperately.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, they separated due to lack of oxygen. They stared at each other in silent amazement. Neither dared say nor do anything, lest this be a dream. Finally Harry came out of his shock and grinned deviously at Draco. He leaned forward till there noses touched and spoke.

"Well... I take it were not enemies anymore..."

Draco shook his head slowly and Harry re-closed the gap again.

END

Well? What do ya think? I felt I simply needed a good snogging. No storyline, ya know? So I wrote this! ^_^ I know it's short but what do you think? Nice, ne? I likes.


End file.
